What Am I Fighting For?
by Shado-chan
Summary: He lost his memory. Now all he knows is this world in which he was captured. What will happen when he finds out everything? Halo - Super Smash Bros - Pokemon - Marvel - Sonic crossover.
1. Intro

My eyes blink open, revealing myself contained in a large glass chamber. The ground is sharp with dark stones, cutting my feet. Looking up, I see Venom staring at me from the other side of the glass. Thousands upon thousands of elites are all around him, all with the same mocking look on their faces when they see me. Something is dripping down from the ceiling. I turn my gaze skyward, and the black symbiotic goo is slowly coming down. One drop lands on my left arm, and starts spreading out in an abstract motion.

Instincts start to kick in. I punch open the glass and jump out, zigzagging my way through the elites before the goo could completely surround me. Dashing out of the room, I burst into a crowded mall. There were elites and symbiote soldiers everywhere. Civilians were running around, screaming. They didn't want to die.

Almost on cue, three huge Spartan armies burst in through the walls and windows and such, immediately firing on the enemies. The green, red, and white teams, all from halo, are the ones present there. I spot Master Chief in the crowd. He catches my eye and gives me a nod. _Suit up, _is the look he gives me behind his helmet. I turn and dash into the public bathroom and smack a secret switch in the wall with my fist. A whole section flips over, revealing my gleaming red Spartan armor. I touch it once and it immediately molds itself onto my skin. When the helmet clips over, the world is tinted with silver. An assault rifle is formed in my right hand. I dash out, and the world starts to go hazy as I see the clashing armies again. The goo is taking over my brain.

_No, not now, _I think, pushing aside the haze with my mind. I find Chief again, rolling and shooting and going around like a one man army. He sees my predicament and smacks off the goo- which has hardened on my arm like an outer shell- somehow without hurting me. My eyesight clears and I notice Sonic dodging bullets and axe-kicking the enemies in the face. I give a slight chuckle, but a chill runs down my spine soon afterwards. Whirling around, I shoot Venom multiple times in the face and chest. He collapsed forward. My men had no problem killing the remaining elites and symbiote soldiers after that. We had won this battle.

But when I looked down, Venom was gone. My head snaps towards the window as it shatters, and Carnage gives me a look of revenge before he dashes off, Venom's body in tow.

* * *

**Eh? Eh? Anyone? Okay, hi! Look, I actually posted something now xD. This is a new segment, based off a series of dreams my friend from camp had. He gave me permission to post this here, don't worry. So...read and review please!**

**:S:**


	2. Same Old Wars that Never End

After several negotiations, the blue team still refused to join our side. They turned down each reason almost franticly, and I didn't realize why until our patrol got back to the base. The blue team was attacking, obviously. The five Spartans on my patrol dashed in and started to fight back without hesitation, joining the chorus of noise. I followed them in.

Right when I start firing at the blue Spartans, though, all kinds of Covenant soldiers start pouring in from the entrance. So I turn around and yell the weirdest thing a Spartan has ever yelled. "You guys get out of my house! We are a little busy right here- come back later!" Surprisingly, they shrug and leave. I give a mental sigh of relief and leap back into the fight.

The blue team soldiers are down quickly enough, and I find Chief in the crowd again. With just one nod, he walks off to the comms room, alerting Noble Team about the attack. I head into the cloning room, seeing Mewtwo and Shadow standing in front of a large computer that was spitting out data on the screen so fast I couldn't decipher it from the doorway.

"Mewtwo," I call out. He turns his head towards me. "How are Elite2 and Mewthree?"

"Their vital signs are stable," he replied after glancing back at the computer monitor. I turn to Shadow. "What about Mephilies?"

"The chamber is weakening," Shadow answered. "It should hold for a little longer, but it won't hold forever." I give them both a nod and turn back to walking through the halls, which have already been cleared of bodies. For like the five billionth time, I try to think back on my past- the memories I can't recall. I could only remember the names of my friends- Clove, Kyle, and Peter. That's it. I reach down with a mental hand to try and grab at the one I need the most: how did I get into this place? The future?

My efforts are futile. They escape me again.

"Sir." A Spartan comes up beside me, snapping me out of my mental relapses. "The Covenant has captured some of our fighters and we have planned to get them back. We are planning to invade one of their bases."

"Alright," I replied. "Let's suit up."

The preparations and trip go by in a blur. I don't even remember how we got in. The next thing I know, the warriors that came along and I are running down the hall. The group breaks off as Master Chief and a few ODST's run into a room. Before I can follow them, the door seals shut. It opens a second later, and all of them seem to be dead. I turn and order the others to wait here and to get out if I don't survive. With my assault rifle pointed ahead of me, I cautiously make my way into the room.

The door slides shut behind me. Several bright florescent lights illuminate the space, revealing myself surrounded by four Special Operations sangheili. A door opens on a second story ramp and Venom walks in, his hands clasped behind him and a slight smirk on his face. What sounds like a growl is emitted from my throat as I demand, "What did you do to me, Venom? I don't remember how you captured me, or how my friends and I came to this time. Which reminds me- What have you done with them?"

Venom makes what sounds like a cross between a sharp hiss- a command, maybe?- and mocking laughter- definitely to me. "Your friends belong to me now," he answered vaguely, "thanks to the covenant."

Three doors open in front of me, and Clove, Kyle, and Peter walk out. Their eyes are a milky white, and I gasp. _What—_

I sidestep as an energy sword comes straight at me, held by Clove. The blade only grazes my side, but I stumble anyway and fall directly into Kyle's and Peter's path. They too had energy swords, but Kyle had some sort of gun. He shot me once. I couldn't tell where the bullet hit, but whatever it did, it made my world spin and I collapsed right next to Chief's still body.

The movement was so faint, I could hardly register it. Chief's hand twitched slightly.

_So Spartans can't die, _I thought. _They can only go missing in action._

Chief's hand shot out, grabbing his gun, and downed all the elites in an instant. Three grenades into the three rooms, and he helped me up. I ordered my men to burn the place down. Next thing I know, we were running down the hall, killing elites left and right. We made it out, but a falcon was waiting for us in front of their base. It wasn't one of ours. I commanded the team back in for the moment, but we were intercepted by three dark warriors: Dark Samus, Pikachu, and Link. Chief jumped forward and went full-out Captain America on them. When they were beaten, three doors opened again, and the real Samus, Pikachu, and Link fell out. I made the mistake of leading the team out again, and the falcon began to fire.

"How do we take down that thing?" One of my men shouted. I looked towards the white team leader- Alyssa- and she winked at me. Dashing forward, she jumped on board, grenade the falcon, and waved goodbye to us with a large grin on her face before exploding before our eyes.


	3. Two Weeks

Fast-forward two weeks. Samus, Meta Knight, and I were doing recon in a cave near where the Falcon exploded. It's a long shot- no one could've survived that blast, but I just can't give up one of my soldiers if there's still a chance they may be alive.

The cave was dark, not very lit, and because of that I stepped on something that was not rock. It felt squishy and soft under my boot, and when I shined my flashlight on it, I recoiled in fear, seeing it was a blue Spartan III with his helmet ripped off, several bullet wounds engraved into his face. Without speaking, I looked up, and Samus nodded to me, telling me to come her way. Another body of blue armor lied below her, this one impaled several times in the chest. An energy sword handle is to the body's left.

A trail of blood splatters leads into the back of the cave. We looked at each other once, called Meta Knight back over, and follow the trail.

"Shh!" I hissed, freezing. The other two stop behind me. I saw movement at the darkest part of the cave, and cautiously, I shined the light from my DMR onto the figure.

Alyssa's head was tilted crazily to the side, almost unnaturally far, and her helmet hung from her fingertips. From what I can see, she was covered in burn marks, her white armor was in pieces, and her eyes glowed dimly in the light. I gave a short gasp, and she fell to the ground, passed out. Her helmet rolled off into the darkness.

Meta Knight knelt beside her and checked her pulse. "She's alive," he confirmed, "but barely."

I let out a sigh of relief, only for a second. "We need to take her back to the base," I ordered. "She can be healed there."

The other two nodded in agreement. Meta Knight picked her up and we made our way back out of the cave, to where one of our Falcons is waiting for us.

Once we made it back to base, I knew something was wrong immediately. The building seemed shattered, in a way, and it was relatively quiet. Stepping down from the Falcon and walking inside, there was destruction everywhere. Have the Elites attacked again? Or something?

It was darker up ahead, like _really _dark, as if the lights had been smashed out or something. Treading carefully, with my DMR at the ready, I kept so much focus on what was directly in front of me that I forgot to watch the floor. And, because of that, I stepped on Mewtwo's hand.

My entire body just froze right then. I couldn't move at all, my sight just turned downwards to the once-mighty Pokemon's body. No one, not even any rank of elite, could have been able to subdue Mewtwo. No one except . . .

The realization hit me like a bullet, and when I turned to Samus and Meta Knight, my words were harsh. They were to take the White Team leader and Mewtwo to Sector 17 immediately, a secret emergency fortress in the desert. While I left them to do that, energy spurred me towards the Cloning room. _Please God, don't let them have broken out . . ._

Fate can be a pain, however, and when I skidded into the broken doorway of the cloning room, the shattered testing chambers confirmed my worst fears. Mewthree and Mephiles had escaped, and yet Elite2 was on the ground, quietly sobbing. I could barely make out his words between his tears: "Brother . . . why- why did you- why did you listen to that hedgehog- thing?!" It put me off slightly, seeing an Elite cry.

"H-hey," I murmured from the doorway, "it's okay, there's no need to cry."

Elite2 turned to face me. His armor was a shocking electric blue color, but the weirdest part about him was that his eyes were a vibrant red hue, and they were glowing slightly, dimming the color of his armor. He was the closest clone we could make of an Elite.

"Are . . . are you my creator?" he asked, timidly. That put me off as well. Why was he being so shy?

"No, but I do know him," I replied, walking over to Elite2 and helping him off the ground. "I can take you to him. Follow me." I dart out of the Cloning room, hearing Elite2's footsteps that signaled his pursuit. Thank God Samus and Meta Knight had already left for Sector 17 when we hopped into the Warthog and drove across the desert.

It only took us a few minutes until I skidded to a halt beside the entrance of Sector 17. The place wasn't as nice as the original fortress. It was a whole lot darker, thanks to the lack of windows, so we had to rely on fluorescent lights only. However, it had every room from the original, minus two of them- the Cloning room and the Weapons room. The only thing we could do with our weapons was throw them in closets.

It took me and Elite2 a while to navigate the area, due to me not being here in so long and him dropping off at random points in time to explore like a little kid, leaving me to track him down and drag him back on course.

When we reached the infirmary, we found Master Chief helping several other assistances tend to the injured. His helmet was on one of the tables, and yet, he didn't look at me so I couldn't see his face.

"We lost many soldiers during the attack," he reported the moment I walked in. Elite2 stayed by the doorway. "Mephiles was just too powerful for us to handle."

Shadow, who was leaning against the wall, spoke up. "Sonic, Silver, and I have dealt with Mephiles before," he pointed out. "We can do it again."

"That would work if Sonic hadn't been taken by the Covenant," Silver snapped at him, brushing past me as he entered.

Shadow opened his mouth to argue, but I interjected, "Maybe there _is _a way," before he could say anything.

"How?" came his reply.

"If you, Silver, and Mewtwo team up," I announced proudly.

They all stared at me now, even Mewtwo from his bedside, who had just woken up. _I _thought it was a pretty good idea, until I remembered that Mewthree had a huge advantage over Mewtwo in terms of power. "Uh . . . uh . . . or um . . ." I stuttered nervously, feeling more stupid than I ever had before. "Maybe we could find a way to rescue Sonic . . .?"

Silver nodded approvingly. "Same strategy as before?" I give him a thumbs-up to say yes.

"Guess you're not as stupid as you appear to be," Shadow commented with a smirk.

"Kill them all?" Master Chief laughed. "That's the spirit."

Mewtwo smiled at me, and I grinned back. We have been friends for a long time.

"Hey!" someone else in the room shouts, and I look over to see Alyssa looking at all of us from her spot on her bed. With her armor off, she looked a whole lot smaller, possibly around the age of 13. "Can I come?"

"Sure," I answer. "Why not?"

Her eyes sparkled with energy. "Alright! Let's assemble our armies and go!"

The troops were gathered within that time now, we suited up, grabbed our weapons, and donned our vehicles, shooting off towards the direction of the Covenant's base.

* * *

**Well.**

**That took way too long.**

**Dedicated to two things:**

**1) In celebration of the most recent chapter of The Last Stand by shadow mew2 and;  
2) In honor of MTDS/Icegleam- she requested a new chapter come out a _looooong _while back, so I was like "screw all of this I need to write the next chapter"**

**Please, read and review! Until next time! *decodes*  
:S:**


End file.
